Allen the Cat IV: Mechanical Water
by WaluigiYoshi44
Summary: In his first story in his own world. Allen finds a robot in the garbage, but little does he know the company that threw the robot away is doing something with the water. Co-edited by supertinagirl6. Thank You again for helping me with this story.
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1- Allen and the Doctor**

Allen was at the doctor's office getting his usual check up, and he said "Well Allen, it looks like you are fine and healthy. You might want lay off the sugar for a while though." Allen nodded, to the doctor."Alright, I will doc," he said, though he had no intention on listening to the doctor. Both him and the doctor exited out of the building. "I must say it's pretty weird that you are the only walking and talking patient that I have," he said. Allen sighed, he was always tired of having that said to him by his doctors, accountant, boss, and coworkers saying that. "You say that everytime I come here, just because I'm a walking talking cat," he said, hoping not to sound rude. The doctor apologized and went back into his office with the animals.

Allen was an orange colored tabby cat, with a muzzle that was white as snow. His eyes were a muddy blue. He always wears a turquoise shirt with long black sleeves and blue jeans with red and blue sneakers. For as long as he could remember, he has always been able to walk and talk like a normal person. To him he also thought he was smarter than most people, giving him a bit of a lip whenever someone does something completely stupid, mostly to some of his coworkers at his work. If someone was to ask him why haven't he been fired, he would simply say "It's because my boss just has me there as someone to give hell." However, he is a nice guy who just wants to get by in life, and tries very hard to treat people fairly, but as he is an animal he also has a sense for when a person is not doing something right, and he becomes suspicious.

A few of the things that he enjoys are games, movies, and chocolate chip cookies. The latter of which he has an affinity for. Whenever he is bored he gets out a slinky that he uses to think and as something to do with his hands. He also talks to himself a lot. "Damn this rain," he muttered as he was walking home, "Should've brought my jacket."

 **Chapter 2- A Bored Robot And A Bored Cat**

"So has this model improved greatly from his last test?" said a tall figure in the shadows of a light. This tall figure had a small soft spoken voice, looked very gangeling, but he had very short temper. "Frankly, sir I'm not sure. This robot appears to always disobey its programming and to tries to kill its fellow robots," said a small figure in the shadows of a light. This person was female with a more booming voice, and was moderately chubby, more calmer than the tall figure, however she gets annoyed easily. The tall figure nodded, "Well we'll give it one more chance. If it fails this time, we'll terminate the robot." The small figure agreed and the two sent the robot back to work.

The place where the robot worked had cubicles with a computer and other robots at their stations. These robots would do nothing but sit and look at a computer screen pressing a single button for twenty-four hours and seven days a week. The robot was placed back in front of her computer screen, and pressed her button for the remainder of the time, until at least her guard left. She turned to the other robot to try and make conversation with it. "So how's pressing the button going for you," she asked. "PRESSING BUTTON, ONLY FUNCTION. PRESSING BUTTON, ONLY FUNCTION," the other robot beeped. She rolled the bulbs of her eyes." I knew you were going to say that," she sighed with exhaust smoke coming out of her mouth.

A few days had passed and she kept pressing the button. Until one day something clicked in her mind. So she got up when no one was looking, and unplugged the main computer. The other robots powered down, including her. Some guards came in and took her away to the room with both the tall figure and the small figure. "Well it did it again," said the tall figure, "Damn robots, every time the power goes off in the building, they forget what they were doing last." "Well this is the third time this robot has done this, what should we do with it," asked the small figure. "I told you, junk it for scrap, and let's get started on a newer model," said the tall figure. The two junked the robot down the garbage chute, into an alley. The two heard a clang from the outside. Unknown to them, her programming started back up, shortly after the clang. "Sir, should've we deactivated her, just in case and then waited for the garbage people come," said the small figure. The tall figure replied, "Don't worry about it. Between the rain and the fact that it's in the garbage the programming will short circuit and destroy itself anyway. Plus who's going to rummage through the trash in the rain to help a stupid robot."

Allen was walking home in the rain from his workplace. "When will all of this rain let up? It's been raining for the past few days," he said. He walked up into his apartment garage, and used his tail to enter into his house, grabbed his slinky off of his counter and looked through his movies. "Nothing sounds good," he said, bouncing his slinky back and forth in his hands. Bored he turned his TV on and watched the news for the weather. "It's going to be raining for the next few days and after that it still doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon. The city has declared a state of emergency, until…" the TV was cut off when the power went out. "D'oh, great," said Allen annoyed. He went and found a flashlight, and went out to look out of his window and saw some kids using the street and a waterslide using sleds. _I think I'll go join them,_ thought Allen.

Outside Allen spotted the kids racing the kids racing their sleds down the flooded road. One of them noticed Allen. "Oh, shit an adult. SCATTER," shouted one of the kids. "Hold up. I won't tell anyone. If anything I'm just as bored as you kids are," shouted Allen through the rain. "How do we know you won't go call the cops," retorted another kid, the others agreed. "Because I only want a turn, and if you don't give me it, I'll go call some parents. So the way I see it,your parents are worse than the cops," manipulated Allen. The kids agreed, and got Allen ready on the sled. They pushed him and Allen went rocketing down the road, screaming with laughter. He went through the curves of the road, and up and down on the hills, before crashing head first into an alleyway full of trash. "That was great. Well I better get back up to the hill to give those kids their sled back," said Allen. He climbed out of the trash, and heard some cries for help. "Help me. Help BZZZ.. Me," cried the voice. Allen turned around, "Hello," said Allen. "Help me. HELP BZZZZZZZ… ME," said the voice again. "Hold on. I'll get you out," said Allen shifting through the trash, and he uncovered a robot.

This robot had a light blue head, that was shaped like a water drop that was upside down with neck being striped with blue and magenta, and an antenna at the top. The eyes looked like human eyes but inside of the corneas looked like the inside of a light bulb, one of them was cracked. The arms, hands, and legs were striped with blue and magenta, and the feet were magenta colored flat bricks. The body itself was shaped like a raindrop with a door at the chest.

"HELP BZZZZT ME, HElp ...," the robot shut itself off due to the rainwater messing with its circuits. "It's alright, I better get you home to dry off," said Allen. He began his journey home with the robot drooped over on his shoulder, and the kids sled in tow.

 **Chapter 3- Naming & Breakfast**

Once Allen arrived home, he dropped the robot on the couch, rushed to the bathroom and got some towels to dry the robot off. He looked around the robot and opened the chest. Inside was a pool of water, and Allen stuffed the towels inside it to soak up the remaining water. After a few minutes, he removed the towel, and placed the robot near a heater to dry it out. He then noticed the crack in the bulb of her eye. He unscrewed it and found another lightbulb in his apartment, found a bit of paint from when he was going through an art phase, painted it to look like the old eye, and put it back into the robot's socket. Allen looked back at her to see if there was anything else that he should fix, and he removed the towels to find a switch that said "Work Offline." He flicked it and nothing happened. _Well I guess that was anti-climatic,_ he thought. He looked at the time. "Oh shit! I have work in the morning, better get ready for bed," he said.

Throughout the night the robot felt herself getting better, her machinery was up and running. She opened up her chest and saw her switch was flicked down. "Well that explains why I'm running without that old computer," she said. She heard noises, like a cat snoring. She got up and quietly went into the room where a sleeping human sized cat was at. "That cat must've been the one who saved me," she said, "I better do something to thank him."

The next morning Allen got up, to see how the robot was doing. He checked by the heater, but the robot wasn't even there. The air soon filled up with a delicious aroma. "Mmmm, something smells good " said Allen. Following the scent of the aroma, Allen discovered the robot cooking up some bacon, and some pancakes. "Well hello there," said the robot. Allen was speechless, his mouth was wide open. "It's ok. I know it must be shocking to see a robot cooking you breakfast. Well I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of the trash, and into a better environment," said the robot. "Uh… You're welcome," said Allen, bewildered, "So uh, where did you come from." The robot placed the bacon on a plate along with the pancakes and gave it to Allen."From a very evil place that the robots only press a single button, for some reason we don't know why," replied the robot, "Please don't send me back there." "Alright I won't," countered Allen shaking his hands. He began to snack on the bacon. "Wow this is pretty good," said Allen,"Thank You, uh... What did you say your name was?" "I don't have a name just model number 1241994," replied the robot. Allen looked around. He couldn't think of a name either, until he noticed more rain on the window. "Well then, how would you like the name Aqua," said Allen. "It'll work," replied Aqua. The clock dinged, and Allen looked at it. "Oh shit, I'm late," said Allen grabbing a piece of bacon. "Where are you going? " asked Aqua. "I have work, I'll see you later. Make yourself at home, just don't leave a big mess, and get into my cookie stash. Those are mine," said Allen. He closed the door and went to work.

 **Chapter 4- Allen's annoyances**

A large beeping noise occurred on a monitor screen. The small figure rushed to it. "Oh boy, better tell the boss," she said. She ran to a large door and saw the tall figure in a bathtub with to a bunch of other girls. He spotted her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled angrily. "Sir the robot we threw out, has been reactivated," she said. "Well girls get out. Party's over," the tall figure said annoyed.

The tall figure bashed open the door into his office. "So how do you plan to resolve this issue," the tall figure said. The small figure came into the room. "We can track it down and deactivate it for good." "Very well then get started, or our plans are in jeopardy." The small figure nodded, and left the room.

Left alone, Aqua started to walk around Allen's apartment. She stumbled on his game collection and began to take the discs out of their cases. She stopped and looked around and noticed a console and a controller. She put one of the games into the console, and picked up one of the controllers, and pressed start. "Wow, neat I wonder what else this does," she asked herself.

After a few minutes have gone by, Aqua became bored as she had just finished all of Allen's games with her computer mind. She went snooping around the apartment, and found Allen's cookie stash. She took one and put it into her chest plate to grind it up. "Mmmm... that was good," she said. After she was done with the cookies, Aqua blacked out and started to mess up the apartment.

At his work, Allen was sitting at his computer screen, secretly playing Solitaire. A co-worker came up to his desk and Allen quickly changed the screen to the work he is supposed to be doing. "So uh Allen did you get done with those reports we need them by the end of the day," said the co-worker in a monotone voice. "Here," said Allen keeping his hatred for the co-worker in check. "Thank You, say this weather is truly something isn't it," said the worker completely unaware Allen is not listening and playing Solitaire. "Uh huh, right," said Allen, dazed. The co-worker turned around and Allen quickly moved back to his fake work screen "I mean it's almost like the water will eventually reach this floor." The work whistle rang and everyone got ready to leave. Allen got his bag together. The co-worker stopped him. "Uh, Allen I need your next set of reports next Wednesday, got it." "You know that's two days from now, I need more time on that," moaned Allen. "Well then you better get started, then I need you to do my reports by tomorrow, see ya," the coworker left. Allen was in his office alone. "What an asshole," he muttered.

When Allen arrived home, his apartment was a total mess. Aqua was passed out on the couch with cookie crumbs left over her face and chest door, and video games were lying on the ground with discs out of their boxes. Trying to keep calm, Allen yelled "Aqua!" Aqua booted up. "Oh hello, Allen," she said. "Why is my home a mess" asked Allen. "I found one of your games and I got curious and began playing. I then finished them all in ten minutes. I then found your cookie stash and everything went downhill from there," said Aqua slightly hiccuping with a spark coming from her mouth. Allen looked around his apartment, and took in a deep breath. He knew Aqua didn't know any better, after all she just was thrown out from a factory and had no idea how the world worked. "It's fine we'll clean it up tomorrow. I'm just very sleepy and I just want to go to bed, but tomorrow we'll set some ground rules. Ok." Aqua nodded and the two went to sleep.

 **Chapter 5- An Annoying Co-Workers visit**

In the morning Allen and Aqua ate their breakfast. Well Allen starred at Agua and watched her how she eats. She does it by putting her food in her chest door, grinds it up then spits it out through one of her eyes into the trash. "Not to be rude, but how do you eat when you grind up your food then unscrew your eyes and dump out the leftovers," said Allen partially disgusted. Agua moved her arms up then down. "I primarily need the important ingredient of the food, and that being the fat from the food, I can convert it into the fuel I need," replied Aqua. "How?" asked Allen. The clock dinged. "Time to work," said Agua avoiding the question.

Allen got started putting all of his games back into their cases, and Aqua entered the room. She noticed Allen was holding a Sonic game. "Out of all the games in your collection, that one was the one that wasn't even open, why is that?" asked Aqua. Allen stared at it. "I'm not much for Sonic games. That game was given to me as a gift. I just haven't gotten the chance to take it and sell it, but you can have it if you want it," said Allen. Aqua nodded and left the room and continued to let Allen continue with what he was doing in the room.

The apartment was close to being clean, until there was a knock at the door. Allen went to open it and Allen's annoying coworker was at the door. The co-worker was sopping wet. "So Allen where are my damn reports," he said. Allen rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Why don't you do it yourself." The co-worker shoved Allen from the doorway. "I need those reports. I need to retype them in my handwriting so I don't get fired," yelled the co-worker. Aqua walked into the room. "What's going on," she asked. The co-worker turned to her. "Well what do we have here," he said, "A little robot huh... Shaped like a water drop in the head and bottom." Aqua was shy, she didn't know what to do. "Uh… Hello sir," she said. "And smart. It speaks English. That's very good." Aqua noticed the creepy look in his eyes. Allen noticed the look too and he knew what the coworker was thinking. _He has pushed me around for years. This time, I'm not going to let him get his hands on her,_ he thought. "So Allen how much do you want for the robot," asked the co-worker getting out a checkbook. Allen looked at Aqua, he noticed she didn't want to be sold to him. "She's not for sale," he said sternly. " 'She'. Allen, this is a robot not a person. You can buy and sell them. Now seriously, how much," said the co-worker with a hint of annoyance underneath his breath. Allen held his ground, "I don't really care if she is a robot or not. _She's_ a living being. _She_ has feelings. And you can't have her. So for the last freakin time. SHE IS NOT FOR SALE. Now get out of my apartment. Before I call the cops and I tell our boss that I've been doing your reports." The co-worker backed off a bit, and dropped his checkbook. "You wouldn't dare," he said. Allen had enough. "Try Me," he said angrily, reaching for a phone. "Very well then, but for the both of you. You have not seen the last of me," said the co-worker sternly looking directly at Aqua. He then stormed out of the apartment.

Aqua breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said, "I've heard most people would've just named a price." Allen nodded. "I will always protect my friends from those types of people," said Allen, "I now have question for you. What did he mean by 'You haven't seen the last of me,' he looked at you very funny. Almost like he has seen you before." Aqua moved her head side to side. "I don't know. I don't really remember someone like him unless he was a janitor or a maintenance person at the place I used to be at," replied Aqua. Allen nodded and looked at the clock. "Why don't we go out to eat. It'll do us some good." said Allen. Aqua agreed, and Allen grabbed an umbrella, and the two left as they saw a car float down the river, that used to be a street, as the rain continued to slowly come down.

"Sir we just got a call from one of our employees, he said he found our robot," said the small figure. "Is he here," said the tall figure. Another figure came into the room. It was the Allen's co-worker. "Surprised to see me return," he said. The small figure rolled her eyes. "We knew it was you the entire time. You said you saw our robot." "Yep it was with a coworker of mine from my other job," said the coworker, "I tried to buy it back but he refused. He firmly believes it is a living breathing person." The tall figure moved to the window and watched as the rain hit the windows of the building, and watched as cars were floating down the street. "Very well slave, is there more that we should know about this person," said the tall figure calmly. "Slave, isn't that cliched for a villain," said the co-worker. Once again, the short figure rolled her eyes. "WOULD YOU JUST ANSWER HIS GODDAMN QUESTION. MY GOD HOW FREAKIN STUPID ARE YOU," she shouted. The co-worker jumped. "Very well then, he is a cat. A walking-talking-as-good-as-you-and-me-cat, to be precise," said the co-worker a little bit shaking. "Very well. When does he have work with you," said the tall figure. "He has to be at work tomorrow. To hand in his reports, and then he is free after that," said the co-worker. The tall figure put his hands together, and smiled real big. "Very well, worker. You may go, I want to talk to my associate, ok,"said the tall figure. The co-worker nodded and left the room. "What are we going to do to the cat. He posses the very robot that can destroy our plans," said the tall figure. "First we'll make him an offer he won't refuse. That idiot says he can't be bought, but he hasn't met me," said the tall figure. "What if he refuses," said the small figure. "Kill him," said the tall figure.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 6- An Offer He Refused**

Allen and Aqua were sitting at a resturant, eating their food. Allen turned around and saw everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Allen tried his best to ignore them, but Aqua turned around and said, "Have you ever seen a cat and a robot eat food before, stop looking you pitiful humans or I'll slice you and dice you." Everyone screamed. Allen quickly turned to the patrons, "She's only kidding, pay her no mind, just keep doing what you're doing," he said. His tail bushed up a bit from the embarrassment. He then turned to Aqua. "Just ignore them. Humans have a habit of not understanding what they don't know. It's just best to ignore them and be a smart ass when they say something stupid to you." Aqua nodded.

"So do you have to be at work tomorrow, Allen?" asked Aqua. Allen nodded. "It shouldn't take to long I should be back in the afternoon." The two continued to eat their food and then walked home in the rain, when Aqua's antenna began to beep. "What's wrong," asked Allen. "I don't know, but I think it means something is going to happen soon with all of this rain and me," said Aqua. " I'm sure it's not something to worry about. Let's just get back home, and watch a movie," said Allen. Aqua agrees and the two ran home.

The next day Allen arrived at work and the annoying coworker wasn't there. _Thank God. If I see that asshole again. I'm gonna claw his face out,_ thought Allen. He got his work done and turned it into his boss. "Hey cat. You haven't seen your friend at all today by any chance. He hasn't given me his work," said the boss. Allen shook his head, "No sir, I'll possibly let you know if I see him." "Thanks cat, now bug off out of here you're giving me no-money-hives," said the boss. Allen left the building, he began to walk down the almost flooded street toward his home when a tall figure approached him. "Cat," he said. Allen turned around, "What." He was punched in the face and thrown into a black car.

When Allen eventually woke up, he was sitting in an office looking over the entire almost flooded city, with a tall figure looking over the city also. "It's almost fascinating seeing humans walk around in the rain without a care in the world, just doing everyday ordinary things in their ordinary lives," said the tall figure. Allen wasn't sure what this figure was talking about or where he was. "I wouldn't know," said Allen. The tall figure ignored him. "Still imagine that I end up finding out a not so ordinary person ends up deviating from his ordinary schedule, and finds a not so ordinary object in an alleyway, and takes it home, and fixes it to working condition. And now this not so ordinary person is sitting in this very room," said the tall figure pointing at Allen. Allen gulped. The tall figure changed his tone, "So mister cat, can I interest you in a tour of our facility. As if you've got a choice," said the tall figure almost happily. He pressed a button and a short figure came in. "You rang sir," said the short figure. "Let's give a tour, to mister cat over here," the tall figure smiled. The small figure nodded and three chairs popped up from underneath the two figures, and aligned with Allen's chair. "Let's begin shall we," smiled the small figure.

A door opened up and the row of chairs moved inside of it into a room with machines moving robot heads into their positions above their bodies. "You see mister cat we try to take care of our robots that do our bidding, we give them the most updated features that they need in order to function," said the tall figure. Allen saw one of the robot heads glow red eyes and show some sharp teeth, and it was staring right at him. "I'll take you're word for it," said Allen, uneasily. The chairs continued forward, into a room, that a bunch of scientists were observing a robot up close. "Don't mind this room, it's not really important," said the small figure. Allen didn't listen to her. He watched as a scientist poured a glass of a bronze looking liquid into a bin that led to the room with robot and the robot self destructed. _Poor thing,_ thought Allen.

Finally they ended up in a room that stopped with a new model of a robot that looked close to Aqua's design, except they were more grey colored with their arms, legs, and neck pipes were striped black, grey and white. Their mouths and eyes were pure black, and the antenna beeped a glowing grey. The robot reach for a glass of water and gave it to the tall figure. He took a drink of it and began to speak. "Ah this is our newest model. It's based off a previous model that was light blue with magenta and blue stripes on its arm, leg and neck pipes. It can camouflage in the dark and moves fairly quickly to keep out intruders, only stopping when the intruder shines a light at them." "Why," asked Allen. "It's a bug we're currently working on." The small figure spoke, "So mister cat are you interested in our new model, and junk that robot you found. Hell we'll even junk it for you." Annoyed by this, Allen has had enough of their fake act. "Uh, gee let me think. Yeah, uh, no. I'm not going to give her up just like an outdated gaming console. Everyone may see her as just a robot, but I see her as a real person. The thought that you would try to get me to get rid of her to you assholes. My response to this is as follows: 'Never going to happen.'" said Allen. He left and went out into the rain.

"What are we going to now," asked the small figure. "We resort to plan B. Give me that number for that guy that told us about him," said the tall figure. The small figure wrote down the number, and the tall figure called it. "Yes, we have a job for you. Here's what you have to do."

 **Chapter 7- A Kidnapping, and a Fight.**

Allen had left the apartment to pick a game, and some groceries for him and Aqua, as the two of them had recently planned to try and best each other at a game Aqua picked, (Allen and her flipped a coin. Allen lost.) Aqua was at the apartment alone, looking for Allen's cookie stash, when a banging noise occurred at the door. "Open up robot. Time to go back to where you belong," said a voice. Scared Aqua hid as the door flew open. From where she was at, she saw Allen's co-worker was looking for her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. There's no use hiding from me, and other obvious searching phrase cliches," said the co-worker.

The co-worker began to ransack the apartment. He tipped over Allen's TV, tore up his shelves, and breaking everything that wasn't nailed down. "You had better come out little robot. It's no use hiding. I will tear up this place to find up you," said the co-worker. He looked around some more he noticed the rain was trickling down really quickly. Looking on the ground, he noticed a weird raindrop figure eight shape with an antenna sticking out of its head shadow on the ground. The co-worker had an idea. "Well I guess if you're not here, I might as well leave," he said. He backed up to a door and slammed it hard. Aqua dropped down from the ceiling, and immediately the coworker covered Aqua in a burlap sack. She screamed as loud as she can and she bashed into the walls and scuffing up the floor in an effort to escape, but the co-worker was to strong for her as he continued to leave the apartment.

When Allen came home, he dropped the game he bought and the groceries in shock of the mess that was left in his apartment. The TV was destroyed, games were all over the floor, and glass was everywhere. At first he was going to yell at Aqua for causing this mess, but then when he looked at the walls and the floor he noticed a sign of a struggle. "Aqua," shouted Allen. He began to look all over the apartment for her. There was no sign. Allen heard a clapping noise through the front door frame.

"So sad to see the cat looking for his missing toy," said a voice. Allen turned to see his co-worker just smiling. "You had better leave before I claw out your eyes. I don't want to deal with you right now," said Allen taking his gloves off. "Aww... that's too bad because I know where your robot toy is. I took her there myself," he said. "If you took her then why did you come back," said Allen. "For three reasons. One. To gloat. Two. To watch you squirm like the pathetic cat you are. Three. To watch you lose the only friend you had. Now all of that is happening, I feel a great sense of pride that it is all happening to you," he laughed. Allen felt a rush of anger flowing into him "Bring her back you bastard," he said unsheathing his claws. "Never. She's at the other place that I work at. Let's face it. The place we work at pays squat, while the other place pays me handsomely. So I'm working for them. I only work with you to spy on your company and take over for my boss." Allen ignored him, his blood was beginning to boil, as he was seeing red and his tail was bushy. "Last chance you bastard. Return her or I'll kick your ass," he said. The co-worker continued to talk. "And now, I'll be able to as I'll be eliminating the one thing that was in my way. And that being you. You're your boss's favorite and I heard he was going to promote you when he retired. He gives you hell just to prep you for the real world, he just never told you just to keep it a surprise. I can't have that now can't I. I deserve it more. I have lightweights like you do my work for me. I deserve it. So now to destroy you," he said.

Allen had enough he let out a loud hiss and a growl, as he launched at the co-worker. The co-worker moved out of the way of the anthropomorphic cat. "You even fight like a weak cat, now I'll show you how a human does it," he said. He grabbed Allen's tail. Allen let out a loud "MREOW" as he was flung into the hallway. The co-worker came charging out and knocked right into Allen. Allen coughed up some blood. He saw the coworker was standing near a set of stairs that led to the roof of the building. Getting on all fours Allen lunged right at the human, and ran him right up onto the roof and into the rain and thunder.

The two fighters were standing face to face. Allen had blood stains on his muzzle, while the co-worker had a busted up back. The both of them were breathing heavily. The co-worker charged right at Allen and he moved out of the way until he almost fell of the building. He stopped in his tracks, and quickly orientated himself. Allen came toward him with claws at the tip of his hands.

Allen had smacked his clawed hand on his face it sent him off the edge of the building, he grabbed the ledge with his hand, and other hand trying to grab onto the ledge. Realizing what had happened, Allen snapped out of his animal state and rushed to the coworker. Allen tried to grab the co-worker by the other hand, unaware the co-worker's other hand was already slipping.

"What you're trying to help me, you hate me," said the co-worker. "I'm only doing it, because if I don't, I'll feel guilty about it later. I still despise you and I'm still trying to decide if I should let you go," said Allen, "So if you want me to help before I change my mind I suggest you grab my hand." The co-worker tried to give his other hand to Allen, but his grip slid from the building, and it sent him sinking down into the ground with a loud splash, outright killing him in the process. "Damn it," shouted Allen. After a few minutes, Allen went back into his apartment and played with his slinky as he looked out the window to think about what happened to the coworker. "He was an ass, but he didn't deserve to die," he said. The clock dinged and Allen noticed it was time for him to start cleaning up. He did so into the night, eventually falling asleep in the process.

The next day the rain was pouring harder than it has been for the past few weeks. Allen went to the window and he looked at the massive rain cloud in the sky, and noticed it was swirling the building that he was taken to the day before. "That must be where Aqua is," he said. He left his apartment and made his way toward the building.

 **Chapter 8- Escaping the Dark**

Once at the building, Allen ringed himself out from the rain outside. "Its coming down worse than ever, at this rate the city will be a lake," said Allen, twisting his tail. He turned on his flashlight that he brought with him as the first level was pitch black. The light itself only reached a few inches in front of Allen. Normally he's not afraid of the dark, but something about this room was freaking him out. A small breeze blew past Allen, and he shined his light in that direction. "Allen, where are you," said a voice. Allen thought it was Aqua, but there was something off about this situation. As the voice was coming from one direction, then came from another. After wandering around a bit, Allen heard something bang across the floor,almost like bricks banging across a concrete surface.

He turned his flashlight and saw a robot that looked close to Aqua's design except with blacks and grays."Oh it's that robot they tried to pin on me," said Allen. He shined his light off of the robot, but doing so the robot moved his hand up to try and strangle Allen. Allen turned around and shined the light back onto him. He shrugged. Another noise occurred as Allen spotted another robot that looked like the one before. "Something strange is going on here," he said. Turning around Allen accidentally dropped his flashlight. More noises came coming from all sides and Allen turned his light back on and he was surrounded by the robots. Allen's eyes widened. He turned his light off then back on, and the robots were closer to him. He screamed. Allen went onto the floor with his back with the light facing up toward the robots faces, and the flashlight was in his mouth, and he crawled on his back out of the circle of robots. When he got up he flashed the light back at the robots, this time their heads were looking directly right at him, with their sharp teeth showing and reds lights in their eye bulbs. Allen walked backwards away from them keeping the light on all of them, he felt his hands on the wall, looking for a light switch. No luck. Now the flashlight was beginning to glow dim and the smiles on the robots were growing bigger and bigger.

The flashlight gave out, and Allen found himself in pitch darkness. A loud screech pitched through out the air, the robots were on the move. Each of them were using phrases that were in Aqua's voice, "Allen we won't hurt you," and "Allen come here and play," were echoing in the air.

Allen kept running throughout the room when he ran smack dab into an elevator. He pressed the button as fast as he could, but the elevator was slowly coming down. "Come on. Come on," he chanted. The robots continued to get closer and closer. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened up with a little light coming from inside freezing the robots in place only a few inches from Allen. Allen climbed in and pressed the button to the next floor, and escaped the robots.

 **Chapter 9- Allen Vs. Water**

The Elevator doors opened up and Allen was in the room that the scientists blew up a robot with that strange liquid. The room was completely empty with only a few lights to keep the room lit. Beakers were scattered all over the floor, and some green liquid was coming out of them. In the center of the room a book was left wide open. Allen walked toward it, and began to read it. " 'Wednesday March 28th, 2016. The robot we stole back from the cat has appeared for its first experiment. It reacted positively to the liquid we gave it. She refused and demanded to go back to her cat friend, but our boss came in and forced it down her throat, she then went into shut down mode for the rest of the day.' That is just sick," said Allen. He kept reading. " 'Today, The robot has began to show signs of a mutation, it seems to have grown a larger body with large teeth, and red eyes, longer arms and a thirst for blood. The robot no longer can speak normal english, but at an instant she has already started to kill…'" That's where it ended. Allen was in shock. He looked at the day on the book. "Oh shit," he said. He heard a clang hit the ground. He turned and saw this robot that had multiple large red eyes, multiple arms almost like a spider and a head that looked like Aqua's head. The machine roared. "Au… Aqua. It… Its me… Al… Allen." he said scared. Once again the machine roared. Allen heard a clapping noise and Aqua spider froze. In came the small figure.

"Well I see you made to our labs, cat. Come to take back what is yours. Well now she's ours," said the small figure. "Roy Arro, what do you want me to do with the cat, he's here past the silent robot guards" said the small figure speaking to the tall figure. "Kill him, Regina Vore," said Roy. "What the hell, why did you do this to her," yelled Allen. "That's for us to know and for you to find out," said Regina, " 'Aqua,' play time." Aqua roared and Allen ran for it.

Regina followed them down the hallway and Allen made his way into a room with a bunch of robots pressing a button. Allen ran and ran as Aqua bashed into all of these robots pressing their button. Regina yelled, "You stupid robot, don't run into our workers we need them." At that moment Allen had an idea. "Aqua, I don't know if you can hear me, but note I never called you stupid," he said. Aqua roared, her eyes blinked blue, then back to red. "Don't try that cliche nonsense on it. It never works," yelled Regina. "How do you know have you tried it, ya dumb bitch," said Allen. Aqua roared a bit of a laugh. Angered, Regina pressed a button and Aqua resorted back to what she was doing. "Now I'm back in control. Try that lovey dovey shit now stupid cat," she yelled. Allen saw Aqua's eyes turn a brighter red, and she charged at Allen. Allen quickly dove out of the way and Aqua crashed into the window, breaking it in the process, and the rain to come in. Wind was blowing really hard, and it caused Regina to drop the button that controlled Aqua. The button flew around the room and Allen caught it. Regina noticed this and ran after Allen to drop the button, Allen pressed it, Aqua turned and shoved Regina out of the window. "Good job, now which of these buttons return you to normal," said Allen. Allen pressed a button and lightning came of the switch and struck Aqua, knocking her out. Allen saw her body return to normal. Then he heard a large sucking noise coming from the roof and a tube like wire came down and sucked Aqua inside of it. A voice appeared on an intercom.

"Well, well cat. You may have slowed down my plans, but I'm so far ahead, it doesn't really matter you destroyed my robots. I will still win. So as my victory is practically complete. I want to reward myself, and my reward is to destroy you, myself," said Roy. A door opened up. "So to make sure you come up here. I have the pathetic robot you desperately want." "My god will you just shut the hell up," yelled Allen. He entered the doorway and up into the main office.

The main office was big. It had lush red carpets, giant windows that were now broken presumably from the raging wind outside, and standing in the middle was the tall figure himself, Roy. "Cat it's so good you made it. Is this what you are after," he said holding up Aqua. "Let her go, you bastard," said Allen sternly. "Gladly," Roy said holding Aqua over the window. "No don't," said Allen. "Alrighty then," said Roy. "Just what are you doing, why use all of these robots, and why were you wanting Aqua back," asked Allen. "I might as well tell you, since you're going to die anyway," Roy laughed. He stared back out the window, "Ever noticed how it's been raining everyday for the last few weeks," he began, "Well it's been me causing it the entire time. The rain water itself is slowly poisoning everyone on Earth, as each of the robots I had pressed the button to keep it raining every single day. Ever noticed how the clouds kept swirling around this building's antenna." Allen thought about and he did notice it when his coworker fell he noticed the clouds swirling above the building. "Well that is just the first part of my plan. The next part is killing everyone who has been drinking water and turn them into liquid spider creatures, just like I did to your robot. They will all bow down to me, and I will rule the world. The one catch was me junking this here robot. I didn't count on her booting back up and you finding it. She could've told you my plans. I couldn't let that happen, so I stole her back and experimented on it, and turned it into my spider prototype." "Well that's where you were wrong. Aqua couldn't remember anything about this place. She was more happy to be away from you. So guess what dumbass you just told me your plans. And seeing as how I'm the only one here I'm going to have to stop you." "Well then what are you going to do. You're are just a pathetic cat. Very well. If you think you can stop me bring it on." Roy tossed Aqua aside and drank a potion he pulled out his pocket. "To make this a fair fight. Goodbye," said Roy. He then fell out of the window and into the rain.

Allen ran to the window, and watched as Roy splashed right into the water below. Roy disappeared as the water began to bubble and rise rains was pouring faster than what it had done before, causing the wind to blow the whole roof off of the building. A water arm came up from below and struck down a wall and then another are struck down the other wall. Water rose up just before the building and formed a human face. "You are in my domain cat, Time to drown in my water like body," said Roy through the water. "That sounds wrong on so many levels," said Allen. Ignoring him, Roy chugged up a water arm and knocked down the base of the building. The building wobbled, and began to fall over. Allen rushed to Aqua and grabbed her arms, folding them just like a backpack. As the building fell Allen quickly jumped to the next building. "There is nowhere you can hide, cat. Water is everywhere. Water is everything," said Roy moving his body chasing after Allen and Aqua. Allen quickly looked around each of the building looking for a way to defeat Roy. _Think, think, think. What gets rid of water, he thought._ He looked around and noticed some telephone poles. _Worth a shot,_ he thought. He hopped across some of the building and made his way to the poles. Roy followed. Allen stood on one of the poles, and watched as Roy unleashed a water arm, and hit the wires of the poles. It electrocuted both the water and Allen as sent him flying in an opposite direction it did however wake Aqua up. Allen was out cold, as Aqua turned and saw Roy was a giant water monster. "Ah little robot you awoke just in time for me to kill your friend for good," said Roy. "No I will not let you harm him," she said as she shielded Allen. Allen got up. "Never doing that again," said Allen, "Aqua you're awake." "Allen no stay down you're too weak, to fight him," said Aqua. "I'm fine, I'm not going to let him beat us." She nodded, "Do you have an idea to beat him, clearly electricity didn't work." "No no idea, too bad the sun isn't out… That's it. Follow me," said Allen. He grabbed Aqua's arm, and the two ran from Roy as he followed after them. "Where are we going," she asked. "If Roy was controlling the weather with an antenna, why can't it work for us." Aqua's eyes widened, and she nodded. The two hopped along the buildings and went to Allen's apartment building's roof. "Aqua, go into the apartment and get the laptop. I want you to hook up to it and call out the sun. I'll distract him," said Allen. "Me, why can't you do it," said Aqua. "You know more on how to operate the weather antenna back when you were with him, so you must know how to get the sun out," said Allen. "But I…," she started, but was interrupted when Roy smashed a water arm into the ground. "Alright I'll do it," she said as he ran into the building. Allen turned to Roy.

Inside the apartment, as the ground kept shaking from the water, Aqua found Allen's laptop. And she hooked herself to and hacked her way into Roy's weather company, and began the process to call out the sun.

Allen faced Roy's giant form. "You've threatened my friends," said Allen. "They weren't real. It was just a robot," said Roy raising up a water arm. "You've kidnapped Aqua." "She was mine to begin with," he said, as he rose up the other arm. "And you've tried to kill me." " Correct, and now make sure you are dead," said Roy pulling his arms, down, until something burnt his back. "Yeowch," Roy shouted. "And time for me to bring the sun out," said Allen. He ran into his apartment, "Now Aqua." She pressed the enter key on Allen's keyboard. The two raced back out. And watched as Roy evaporated into the air. "Noooo, my plans, ruined. Get rid of the sun. It'll cure everyone. Why did I just say that. Nooo, I'm evaporating. What a world," shouted Roy as he disappeared into the air. Allen and Aqua huggd it out as they watched everyone come out of their homes, to take in the fresh sunlight. Allen then let go of Aqua and proceeded to faint. "Uh Allen," said Aqua. She felt his pulse, there was a very slow heart rate. "I better get you to the doctor," she said. She went back into the apartment and called the ambulance.

 **Chapter 10- Allen in the Hospital**

The following day, Allen woke up in a bed in a super bright room. Aqua was sitting next to him. "I suppose this time I should thank you for saving me," said Allen, groggily. She smiled, "The doctor was in shock of how you managed to survive close to a dozen volts of electricity. He also mentioned because you were holding me the electricity passed safely from you and into me," she smiled. Allen tried to sit up, "I guess my stupidity saved you," he gave a small laugh. "Careful don't assert yourself. The doctor also said to take it easy for a few days to make sure all the electricity passed," said Aqua. "Alright fine," said Allen laying back on the bed, "I guess I ought to say thank you for saving my life." Aqua smiled again, "I didn't do anything, I just called the ambulance. I must say this hospital is very accepting of most people, they weren't even bothered by the fact that I'm a robot." Allen nodded, "Yeah they've always been accepting of everyone." The doctor came in, "Alright Miss Aqua time to go. Allen needs his rest." She agreed and went home.

After two days had passed after Allen returned from the hospital, Aqua found more of Allen's cookie stache. He walked by her and she asked if she could get a cookie. He said if she could figure out a way to open up the stache then she could have one. So she found several pounds of dynamite, piled it up, and sat it on fire. Allen walked back in the room, "Uh Aqua what are you doing," he asked. "Going to blow up your cookie stache," she said. He nodded then walked away, only for after a few seconds had passed, he ran back into the room, "Wait, what," he yelled. A loud explosion occurred that can be seen from space, and the next thing Allen knew he was back in the hospital, in a full body cast. Aqua came in, "Allen I got the cookie," she opened up her chest plate placed it in their and grinded it up, and dropped the leftovers in the trash. "Oh and the doctor, said you'll be here for six more weeks," she said. Allen groaned, then rolled his eyes. _If she is going to live with me full time, I need to be specific with her, I also need to start hiding my secret cookie stash away from where she can easily find it,_ he thought. He then proceeded to go back to sleep.

 **The End**


End file.
